Do golden dreams
by Asuka Soryu Langley
Summary: Do you want to deny it, Naruto Uzumaki?.."


- Sasuke? Are you awake?  
- Now, yes.  
- Ah, ok.  
- At least excuse yourself!  
- Why then?!  
- Because you woke me up!  
- You don't have a sleepy voice!  
- In fact I was awake from a long time already, because of someone who snored in an inhuman way!  
-.. fuck you, Sasuke!  
- I will. Any way, what did you want?  
- Nothing. Tsk..  
- Ok.  
A sheet rustling, Sasuke's white back.  
- Sasukeeeee..  
-.. what..?  
- Do you think it'll work?  
- What?  
- Me. Becoming Hokage.  
- No.  
- HOW DO YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH SUCH A LIGHTNESS!!  
- WHAT'S THE MATTER NOW?!! IT'S THREE O' CLOCK OF THE MORNING!  
- NARUTO, CLOSE YOUR DRAIN! Sasuke, wouldn't you like to silence this idiot?..  
The highest voice of Sakura in the contiguous room, empty blue echoes in the clear blue of the night.  
- Here, exactly. Listen to her, Uzumaki.  
-.. oooh, everyone, listen to him.. just because she likes you, she treats you so well! You're annoying too, you know..?  
- Oh, really..  
Another rustling, the pillow on the hears of the dark-haired.  
- How much HATRED when you do the indifferent one!! I am speaking to you, you damned!  
- Well, then express a concept and you'll see I'll listen to you.  
- How CAN you hear me expressing it, if your ears are plugged!!  
- You know, I don't trust so much in you..  
- ROT IN PIECE!  
- Ok. To stay with you for a long time will surely get, if not this effect, an immediately similar one.  
- UNSUFFERABLE!!!  
-.. wha..?  
- I-can't-stand-you! NOW I'M KILLING YOU!!  
- NARUTO, YOU GEEZ, TOMORROW I WANT TO WAKE UP FRESH! UNDERSTOOD? DO A BIT OF FUCKIN' SILENCE!!!  
- Ok, Sakura! Immediately! Sasuke, it's your fault!..  
- No.. it's fault of YOU, that get excited for a bullshit!  
- You're ANNOYING!!! You're always so.. SUPERIOR!!! You're more than NOBODY, tsk!  
A sarcastic look over a shoulder, always with the thinnest cruelty.  
- Bah! It makes no sense to talk with you!  
-..  
- I'll talk to the wall!!!  
- DON'T! For God's sake, if you must speak, at least talk to me so at least I'll stay awake for something..  
-... no.  
- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "NO"?  
- No.  
-..  
- I hate youuuuuuuuuu! Ouff! I can't stand you and I won't talk to you!  
-.. do you want a feeding-bottle, too..  
- OH, SO NICE!!!  
- So, talk and then stop it..  
- But before I was in one benevolent disposition of mind!! Now instead I'ld just want to kill you!  
-.. just do it, the wall will be an optimal interlocutor.  
-....  
-...  
-... ok, ok..  
- Don't act like you're doing it for MY sake, PLEASE.  
- You're talking with the one who'll become Hokage! I am doing it for your sake!  
-.. don't change my benevolent disposition into a murderous instinct more than you've already done..  
- Uuuuh! I've never heard such a long phrase from your mouth!  
- The fact is that staying with you would debilitate anyone..  
- You're wrong.. it's you that's a deviated..  
- Fuck you..  
- You too..  
-..  
-..  
-.. and now that you said it, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME what the hell did you want?..  
- I wanted you to tell me that it can work out!  
- It can.  
-...  
-..?  
- DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU???  
- DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMNED IDIOT?? Sasuke, do something!..  
-...  
- At least answer to her, you presumptuous!!  
-.. and what do you want me to tell her..?  
-"Ok, beautiful Sakura, everything!"  
-.. fool..  
- Sakura IS beautiful!!!  
- Maybe.  
- WHAT DO YOU MEAN "MAYBE"? Everyone agree!  
- Objectively, yes.  
- Don't you like her?  
- No. I mean.. pretty much. But not as you do. Now, I'm not saying you're in love..  
- How can you affirm it then?!?! How could you know what "be in love" could mean?!?!  
- Oh, it's you that knows it..  
- I AM in love with her!!!  
- Sure..  
- SO?!?!  
- C'mon... you just like her face..  
-.. well, not "only" it..  
- OK, OK. But I mean that you just like her look.  
- It's not true.. I like the rest, too! It doesn't irritate me the fact that she has such a strong personality! I admire her, you know!  
- Yes. But your behaviour is "to pass over" to something. It's not "being attracted".  
- What are you talking about?!?!  
- About her personality.  
- What can you know?!..  
A fresh puff in the in the heavy air of half summer, the onerous and placid night.  
- I can affirm it just because I don't know it.  
-... what?!..  
- You can't understand..  
- DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT!!  
-.. and in which other way, instead..?  
- NOW I'M KILLING YOU!!  
- NOW STOP IT!!!!  
One opened wide door, sugared almond whips, clair azure arrows. A pastel colors dahlia in the corrosive sultriness.  
- Have you stopped with this mess?! Is it possible to know about who are you speaking?! - a dive on the white of the sheet, white sails buzzing on lightly bronzed steles, an unexpected flush.  
- NARUTO, DON'T STARE AT MY LEGS!!!  
-..  
- I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT! Oh, it would have been better if I didn't sit here..  
.. petals swollen with golden pollens.  
- Naruto.. what..  
-..  
- HOW DISGUSTING!! BLOOD FROM YOUR NOSE!!!  
-.. I..  
- WHAT A PERVERTED!!! Sasuke, can I sit with you..?  
- If you care..  
A figure getting near to the window stares at the moon. It's her that he wants to water, not the pale flower.  
- Sasuke, how do you dare to let her alone?!?!  
-..  
- Carpe diem, my darling, CARPE DIEM!!!  
- He's not a pervert like you! He is a gentleman who always helps the poor girls like me! Aren't you, Sasuke?  
-..  
-.. Sasuke?..  
- Mh..  
-.. ah.. well.. however, what were you talking about? I'm awake too, by now..  
- You can't talk with him! You can only fight!  
- You say this of anyone, because you always tempt to the fights!  
- That's not true!..  
- Yes!  
- Oooouuuf! You're always scolding me, both of you!..  
- Maybe there's a reason!!  
- But I don't understand it!  
- OH, WHAT A NEWS!!!  
- Sakura, you're meeeeean!  
- And you're a geez!  
-.. be quiet for a moment.  
- Sure, Sasuke, you're right!  
- Oh, it's arriving the Real Man of the Situation!  
- Shut up!  
- Ok..  
-..  
-..  
-..  
- Ehi, Naruto, say something!  
- BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME TO KEEP SILENT!!!  
- Oh, you're always taking things licteraly! I just said that you mustn't talk nonsense, but to speak, you can do it! Why is the dialogue fallen..?  
Little blue pearls floating between scrostared walls.  
- Were you perhaps talking about ME?!?!  
- NONONONONONONONO!!!! ! Eh eh eh!! Not at all! We were.. well, ehm.. ok.. we were..  
-.. you stupid..  
-...  
- Sakura..? Don't keep silent.. you scare me..!  
- I'M KILLING YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Circus of young white steles, whirling plumes, silvery trills.  
- K-p.. t.... th.. pill.. fr..m.. m-th..  
- WHAT YOU SAY? HUH, PERVERTED?  
- KEEP O..! OUCH!  
- DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE PILLOW OUT OF YOUR MOUTH? HUH? HUH?  
- Y-sssssss!!!!  
- NEVER!!!!!!!!  
- HEL..! SASU..!  
-.. tsk..  
Moon segment on a winter nights face.  
- ARE YOU LAUGHING OF ME?!?! YOU DAMN...!!!  
- SHUT UP, YOU!!! AND DO NOT DARE TO HIT ME!!!  
- MMMMMMMMMMMM...!!!  
- And now.. tell me what did you two say!!!!  
- Nnnnnnnnn!!!  
- I'M GOING TO SUFFOCATE YOU, YOU KNOW?!  
- Mmmmmmm...  
- I'll do it! Just nobody is going to miss you!  
- Ouff..  
- And so..?  
- That you're..  
-..?  
- That you're..  
-...???  
-.. beautiful!!!  
- Thanks, I already knew.. EEEEEH? Sasuke said this?  
- Aaaaah, freedom! Not, to tell the truth it's me that said it..  
- Waaaaaaah! I was sure of it..  
- C'mon, don't cry.  
- Don't bother me, fucker!  
- I was sure you were going to tell it!  
- Tsk!!!  
- I want to sleep, now.  
- Surely, Sasuke! I'll go in my room immediately, so I won't disturb you anymore! Really, excuse me!  
-.. SAKURAAAAAA..  
- SHUT UP, YOU DOG!! Good night..  
-.. what is this sexy look, theeeeeen?  
- LIE DOWN!  
- Why for me there's this bad look..?  
- Reflect a bit about it! Have a good sleeping, Sasuke! Naruto, you'll be eaten alive from the mosquitos, instead!  
- Agh..  
-...  
_Clack.  
_- Uff! The hurricane is ended!  
- Are you in love with her?  
- No.  
-..  
- AAAH, what did I say?!? I meant, yes!!!  
- The spontaneous answer was a sharp "no"..  
- It wasn't the truth! I wasn't listening to you!!  
- Sure..  
- OOOH, WELL! What do you want?!?!  
- To demonstrate you that you're not always right about everything..  
- Why do you care about it, then?!  
- You say I'm presumptuous, but you're not better than me.  
- And so?!  
- Nothing. Just to let you understand it.  
- Yes, but.. WHY!  
- Dunno. I just wanted it.  
- Mmmh!  
- You stir up my warlinke instinct..  
- Pfui. It's you that's mothafucker for your nature.  
-..  
- Ah, I forgot that anything a common mortal says, it doesn't minimally touch you!  
-..  
- He's the great Sasuke, descendant of the great clan Uchiha, great mind, great warrior and great motherfu..  
-..  
- What's up, Sasuke?  
-.. it is not because..  
- Mh?  
- It's not because of this, that I don't answer to you..  
-..?  
- I don't answer only when I think it's useless to say something. That's all.  
- Oh, that's ok. I wasn't talking seriously, at all!  
- Really..?  
- Really. Why? Did you disappoint? Uh uh uh!  
-.. tsk..  
- I made impression! I made impression! In the impenetrable Sasuke's armor! Wooooo!  
-... stop it.. It's not true.  
- Noooooo, and your little face so contrite? And your justifications? AHAHAHAHAH, I own you!!!  
- I'll kill you I swear.  
- Yes, yes, yes. You will kill me, Gaara, your brother, maybe Kakashi sensei, too!  
-......  
- What did I say???..  
-.. do your own business, Naruto..  
- Oh, are you annoyed? Are you annoyed? Huh? Ih ih ih..  
- What are you laughing of, you idiot.  
- I laugh because you're funny! You say always the opposite of your thoughts, like you're in a strange game!  
- What are you talking about?!..  
- Aaah, it's useless to explain it to a dumb like you, you wouldn't understand. No no.  
- Monkey.  
- HYPPOPOTAMUS!!  
- What the hell has that got to do with it?  
- Dunno, it sounded good..  
-..  
-..  
-..  
-.. it is the game of silence? Let's see who'll be the first to laugh?  
- NO. You just don't conceive the quiet, eh?  
- C'mon, enjoy!  
- Yea, you're always ENJOYING.  
- And you're always the same sulky man! I don't understand; what do you earn from this behaviour, it's still a mystery..  
- What do you want!..  
- What do YOU want!!!!  
- From you, absolutely nothing..  
- And not even me from you! Hah!  
-...  
-...  
-..  
-... ooouuuf..  
-..  
-It's always the same, to talk with you. If you don't fight, it's impossible to obtain something from the discussion.  
-..  
- You're hateful, because of this! You damned insopportabile presumptuous!  
- Do you know only that word?  
- It suits you too much well!!  
-It's the only weapon that you can head to me against.  
- INSTEAD YOU'RE FULL OF DEFECTS!  
- Which ones..?  
- You're silent! Unsociable! Rowdy! Sulky! Disturbing! Grim!  
- You said a list of synonymous.  
- IT'S NOT TRUE!  
- Except "rowdy", that's an adjective for you, not for me.  
- REALLY?!?! AND HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE FACT THAT WE'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING???  
- Because for you every excuse is good to fight.  
- BUT..!  
- Or to do the idiot one.  
- FUCK YOU!!!  
- And I can't stand people like you.  
- NOW I'LL REALLY SUPPRESS YOU!!!  
- Yes, sure..  
- DON'T DO AGAIN THE SARCASTIC ONE!  
- You're going to wake up Sakura, shut up.  
- I CAN'T STAND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
- I know. The entire building knows it, by now.  
- WHAT THE HELL..?  
- Don't shriek like a girly and you'll see that you won't be criticized.  
- I don't give a fuck of your criticisms!  
- You get upset everytime.  
- This means nothing!  
-..  
- How much I hate this silences! It seems that you want to jeer at me!  
-.. mmh..  
- SO THERE! Do you understand now why I can't stand you?!  
- Yes. I knew it also before.  
-..?  
- It's because I throw at your face truths that you don't like. That's all..  
-..!  
- Always, from when we first met ourselves. You didn't like the fact that someone was stronger than you, you didn't like to be indifferent to someone, you didn't like the fact that Sakura was attracted from another boy, you didn't like to not being the center of attention, you didn't like not to be able to always recite the part of the hero.  
-..  
- and all these annoyances were concentrated in my person. Because of this, you've never liked me.  
-..  
- Do you want to deny it, Naruto Uzumaki..?  
-..  
- Or it is another truth who annoys you don't want to see thrown up at your face..?  
-..  
-..?  
-.. Sasuke..  
-..  
- You.. these things, how do you know them?  
- What..?  
- I mean..  
Look turned to the silver ball hung to the luminous cupola, feelings hidden under small grain forelocks.  
-.. I mean, you.. how can you say these things on me? I mean, where does this confidence come from?  
-..  
_Who was the first one who lied, about the saturateness of the silences..?_  
- Sasuke..?  
- While they live, I observe the people. I study them.  
-..  
- I think.. it exist two types of person. There's who lives and there's who observes.  
-.. are you an observer?  
- Mostly. I spoke about preferences, not of life styles.  
-You think it isn't possible to live only observing, or only to take action, right?  
-True. Also the most thoughtful, at the end of his thoughts, attacks.  
-Uhm, you're right!  
-In the same way the most reckless, in the end, stops and ponder, sometimes.  
-Some allusion?!?!  
-Not at all.. I was talking in general..  
-.. uuhm. Better for you..  
-I don't understand - veiled grudge - why do you see attacks in every word I say.  
-Oh, well..  
-And not just with me.. with everyone.  
-When someone provokes me, I answer, that's all!!!  
-Who is provoking you?!..  
-..  
-Who is taking care, of you..  
-I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
-Sure..  
-I thought you were going to say something nice! Tsk.. imagine YOU doing something like that!  
-Uh.  
-Sasuke, does it never happen to you.. - floating thoughts, like soap bubbles towards the sun, the look following them - .. to think about your future?  
-Sometimes.  
-How do you imagine it?  
-Mh.. a bit gloomy.  
-Gloomy?  
-A murder is never something joyful.  
-Are you talking about your brother?  
-Exact.  
-Did you two get on?  
Fire shouting in a look undeliberately caught.  
-Oh, ahm, well!.. instead, me, my future, I imagine it wonderful!  
-.. I had no doubt about it..  
-You pessimist! That's the motive for which you're always so gloomy! You're always thinking about horrible things!  
-What do you think to know..  
-It's enough to know that you're only aim's killing someone! Is revenging yourself your only aim? And after that, what will you get? Love, fame, glory, personal satisfaction?  
-.. shut up a bit..  
-I change your plans too, eh? Huh?  
-.. oh, sure, you're so important to me..  
-You motherfucker!!!  
-Don't try to do the part of the psychologist.. you're not able to do it..  
-I don't need to pose, ME! I always tell what I think.. because it's my ninja way!  
-Say whatever you want. I go back sleeping..  
-C'MON! Someone tells you something, and you immediately act like that! UN-STAND-A-BLE!  
-Yea..  
-I REALLY.. can't stand you.  
-Reciprocal..  
_Frush.  
Frush._  
-..  
-..-.. by the way, know that kill him doesn't help you, almost at all..  
-..!!!!  
-I absolutely don't care about you.  
-..  
Shy singers and iridescent mobile lights on a stage made of leafs and flowers.  
-Well.. good night, Sasuke. Have a good sleeping.  
-..  
-..  
-.. Naruto.  
-What.  
-I think you'll manage to do it. To become Hokage.  
-..?  
Awareness of uselessness of the words, when the silence can thank. When there's not a sword unsheatheing, it's the peace of a warrior.  
-You are a reasonable person. You're ok. So.. good luck, Naruto.  
-.. thanks.  
-..  
-And now, good night.  
-To you..  
Sultriness falls asleep in the shade of the hug of dawn. Golden dreams accompanied by a wish.  
By a not spoken promise.. maybe two..

(Nda: '' Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for my english XDDD! I know it's something disgusting çç. I tried to translate some idioms, but it's almost impossible çç and in the original text there was a lot of.. I don't even know how can I tell it in English TT in Italy we call it "spoken language".. I mean; there were a lot of dirty words and a sort of.. slang òo? Well, I think I'll post also the original version XDDD.. meanwhile.. r-review this fic é.è please éè!)


End file.
